Convertible furniture is known in the art. The effectiveness of convertible furniture is that one can use the same furniture for more than one use instead of having two or three different furniture items. This saves costs as well as space. As many functions the convertible furniture can exhibit and as much the simplicity of the conversion process, the more effective the furniture is.
Many multi-functional furniture items are difficult to handle since in order to convert the function of the furniture, it has to be disassembled and assembles again in a different configuration such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,874 “multi-functional furniture” by Casini filed in 2001 where a children's convertible furniture can be used as a bassinet, cradle, bench, desk, rocking bench, high chair or changing table. Although many functions are available, the conversion is complicated. Similarly, Pendleton et al. describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,245 “device convertible into a chair, table, bed or stool” filed in 1989 a device that include at least two stackable frames that one of them is provided with a housing for telescopic legs or plate and includes vertical and horizontal openings for removably receiving a backrest in the horizontal or vertical orientation. Other parts are attachable to the device. In furniture disclosed in Great Britain patent no. 195545 “A new or improved combination chair and table” published in 1923, a table is convertible into a chair. Again, Hinge pins have to be taken in and out in order to perform the conversion. As seen, the furniture exhibit multi-functions; however, the conversion from one function to the other is difficult and complicated.
There are existing furniture items in which there were attempts to simplify the conversion process. Holland published a convertible ironing board, ladder and chair in GB 437535 where he describes furniture comprising several parts that are connected by hinges. It is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,737 “Foldable convertible stool-table-bar” by Brickman a collapsible camp chair that is convertible into a table adapted to retain various types of contents in a stable position.
Nevertheless and although a vast amount of furniture possibilities are disclosed in patent documents, there is no effective furniture item that is convertible in a simple and comfort manner and is fully stackable so as to ensure space saving.